


sweetheart's piano

by phantasm_png



Series: 5undy stories :) [12]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Fluff, Other, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:20:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantasm_png/pseuds/phantasm_png
Summary: "may i have this dance?" deep burgundy eyes stare into those of gold.five smiles. "of course, your grace."or, in which fundy and five have a dance on the balcony of the royal palace.[ songfic! ]
Relationships: Floris | Fundy/5up
Series: 5undy stories :) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110782
Comments: 5
Kudos: 125





	sweetheart's piano

**Author's Note:**

> i listened to exactly 2 seconds of butch 4 butch by rio romeo and immediately knew i had to write something for 5undy for it  
> i didnt even fuckin open docs lmao
> 
> content includes: ooc characters ; royalty au ; dancing

> _my sweethearts piano is rat-filled_

five stood at the edge of the ballroom, eyes searching the guests for a certain ginger. when he couldn't find it, the pinkette sighed, turning back to his half-drank wineglass. 

"still haven't found loverboy, huh?" a teasing voice drew five out of his slump- the culprit turning out to be none other than one of his best friends, duke steven suptic. five hummed noncommittedly, steve raising an eyebrow at his answer. "is that a yes or a no?" "i mean, have you found apollo yet?" with that, steve flushed a bright red and started stuttering, "w-well, i- uh- you know, it- he-" five cut off the older male with a small smile and a wave, taking a sip of wine. "it's fine, steve. i get it, fundy hasn't shown up either." "ah, i see." 

there's a pause for a few seconds, the chatter and music in the ballroom slowly fading away as five spaces out. _was fundy not coming? no, surely not, right? if something had come up, he'd have told five. after all, you wouldn't turn down an invitation to the royal ball unless.. wait._ "steve." "hm?" the older male had been sampling parts of the desserts, crumbs falling out of his mouth as he tried to straighten up his posture. "what is it?" "..do you think, that there's a chance that, uh- fundy- fundy doesn't.. you know, uh. fundy took a mistress or-" "nah." steve gave a wave of dismissal. "have you seen the way that he looks at you? he's so fucking whipped. i think the only people who would be able to challenge the both of you in a fight of which was the mushier couple, it'd be lord halo and lord skeppy." 

"yeah, i just.. you know. i get anxious at times." steve smiled gently at his younger friend, then turned back to pluck a cherry off a sundae. "there's no need to. he loves you more than he loves himself, you can see it in his eyes."

"really?"

"really."

and five is content.

> _and mine is infested with bugs_

fundy was late to the ball, that much was certain. his hair was very hastily combed back into a ponytail, tied back with a cerulean blue ribbon that niki insisted 'brought out his eyes.' there was nothing particularly special about his outfit- not even the sheath that carried his sword would catch many people's attention, considering that it was considered commonplace to bring a sword around with you if you were of noble standing. 

there was, however, a certain noble who defied that social structure.

said noble was also the prince, and the love of fundy's life.

as the door creaked open to the inside, a servant greets fundy, asking for his invitation. it's given almost as soon as he's asked for it, and yet, it still seems like he's wasting his time more and more. as he walks into the ballroom, suddenly the chatter abruptly stops, and the ginger has to quickly stride deeper into the crowd as to hide his tardiness.

"today is the queen's 19th birthday," a page announces, striding onstage with a scroll.

 _right, it's five's sister's birthday,_ a voice whispers in fundy's head. _show some respect for your sister in law._ fundy doesn't actually remember the queen walking onstage, he just knows that when he snaps back to attention, her majesty is standing in front of the crowd, scepter in hand and a thin smile on her face.

it takes about 5 minutes for her to start giving a speech, and another 5 minutes for her to end that speech and _finally_ get off the stage, and by the end of those ten minutes, fundy is searching all the more frantically for his love. "he's over there," a voice whispers to him, its owner shoving him towards the snack table. 

fundy doesn't know who that person was, and nor did he care, because when he saw five's bright smile, he was content.

> _the music we make is unnatural_

"may i have this dance?" deep burgundy eyes stare into those of gold.

five smiles. "of course, your grace." offering his hand to the taller male, the prince allows himself to be swept off by his love, laughing lightly at the panicked expression fundy wore whenever he made a misstep. 

he's able to faintly register the sound of a door opening and the wind on his face before he realizes that fundy has lead both of them to the balcony, the gardens below them illuminated with lantern light and fireflies. "it's beautiful here." "just like you," five responds absentmindedly, not catching the red blush that flares up on his partner's face. "do you want to dance out here? on the balcony?" five asks, loosening fundy's grip on his waist. "sure, if you'd like."

"then may i have this dance, your grace?"

"of course, your highness." 

> _but it sounds just like falling in love_

fundy's hand fit just right on five's waist, like the way that five's laid perfectly on his shoulder.

they twirled and spun around on that terrace over and over, sometimes sharing brief kisses, sometimes taking time to talk about stories and the latest court gossip.

the piano music from inside the ballroom was but a mere echo out here, and the night was chilly, but fundy had never felt so warm.

[ fin! ]


End file.
